


ive been dying to    tell you anything,

by atavxnhxlen



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy Hurley - Freeform, Joe Trohman - Freeform, M/M, Trohley - Freeform, gun mention, maybe blood in later chapters, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, possible nsfw??? im not sure yet, stuff you'd expect from a redneck town, sugar were goin down, swgd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavxnhxlen/pseuds/atavxnhxlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>life's tough for a straight-edge vegan living in a redneck town. life gets even harder when he falls in love with someone he really, really shouldnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm micah and i really havent written in like, 2 years! I decided to write this b/c of some swgd trohley art i did the other day, and i was somehow insipired to write about it! so forgive me if i'm a bit rusty, but thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! feedback/comments are highly appreciated :^)

Whap.

The screendoor slammed, waking me up a bit from my drowsy state. 

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

Footsteps clobbered up the old staircase, creaking along the way. I shifted under my covers, glancing at my clock, reading 4:36 am in pale, illuminated letters. I let out a quiet groan, as I heard the creak of my bedroom door inch open. 

"Andy?"

Hands pressed against my shoulders, shaking me slightly. I let out a small sigh, my voice raw and tired. 

"Pete, its like 4:30... why are you waking me up at this time?"

Pete's voice rang cheerfully through my ears.

"Andy, you know this is prime-time for hunting, right?"

My heart sank a bit.  
All my life, I've lived in the small town of Hinckley, just about an hour or so West from Chicago. A redneck town to say the least, hunting, guns, bars, drunkards, basically all the things I hated. But what I hated most was the way the people treated the...outsiders that lived in the woods surrounding us.  
Deer people, as most citizens called them. They were just like any other human, but with antlers growing out of the sides of their head. For some reason, the people decided they didn't like them, called them "unnatural" and "against the word of God", and pushing them out of town into the woods, where they live today. As a passtime, a majority of people like to go and hunt them, for the sole reason of killing them.  
I don't, personally, but my best (and only) friend Pete does. He forces me to go out and hunt them with him at odd hours of the morning and night. I've never actually killed one. I could never bring myself to do it.

"Andy. Andy, wake the fuck up." 

I snapped out of my thoughts, lazily grabbing my glasses off my nightstand, and sitting up slowly. Pete had flicked on my light, as my eyes adjusted slowly. 

"Why do we have to get up so early..?"  
I grogged quietly, peering up at Pete through my weary eyes. 

"You know why, Hurley. Now get dressed into your hunting gear, and let's get going."  
Pete mumbled, glancing up at me as he cleaned out his shotgun on the other side of my room. I stood up, shuffling through my hunting clothes on my floor, slightly startled by Pete's voice again,

"You know, I hear its mating season..."


	2. Chapter 2

My heart felt heavy in my chest when I heard Pete's voice.  
"What..?"   
I questioned quietly, putting on my camoflauge pants over my blue and white plaid boxers.   
"Dude, it's mating season. That means the creatures will be fucking wild."  
I sighed quietly, looking at Pete sadly. I quickly dressed into my jacket and neon orange vest, and we soon head out.

~

Rustle.

"What was that?"   
Pete glanced at me, wide-eyed, and I shrugged.   
"Probably just a squirrel or something."   
I replied, my thoughts more focused on the leaves under my feet rather than the noise Pete heard.   
"Do you think it was-"  
"No. Definetly not."  
I sighed heavily, shooting an angered look at my friend.  
"..Damn deer-fucker"   
Pete murmured under his breath, followed by a soft chuckle. I shook my head disapprovingly, walking the direction opposite Pete.   
"Hey, where are y'goin?"  
Pete called out, laughter in his voice.  
"Away from you"  
I yelled back, storming deeper into the familiar forests.  
"Fine, you cry-baby! See you back home!"  
He almost screamed, as I watched him tromp away from my path. 

I continued to wonder throughout the green forest that I'd become all too familiar with. I recognized the rocks, and certain trees with names carved in them; as I eventually moved to sit against one, setting my rifle gently on the ground in front of me.   
For a while, I just sat there, muddling in my thoughts and curiosities about the deer-people.   
"Did they speak English? Do they have normal names? How do they reproduce? Do they..."  
I thought out loud, listing questions I'd possibly ask a deer-person one day.   
Sometimes, I'd sit around and wonder, besides "God's law," why the people of Hicknley pushed the deer-people out. They seemed just the same as any other human, they just had antlers. It was a question i thought about a lot, but never bothered to ask my mom or Pete about.  
I sat there, lost in my whirlwind of thoughts for what seemed like days, but in reality was just a couple hours, before I was suddenly interrupted by a new and mysterious, yet oddly soothing voice shouting for me.  
"Help! Help! M-My friend is wounded! Help!"  
I turned my head slightly, only to see a..  
deer-person? Running towards me?  
I stood up slowly, dazed and confused at the sight before me. Usually, I've seen those things running away from Pete and I, not towards us. We're probably the last things they'd run towards, as far as I know.  
The deer-person ran up to me, his hair slightly tousled and his breath fast and heavy.   
"P-Please..I know your kind hates our kind, but you need to help me! M-My friend is hurt and h-he needs help!"  
I studied the deer-sona's features carefully. He had tinted cobalt blue eyes, and short dark brown, almost-black hair. His nose was slightly large, cheeks were flushed from running and eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion. I was...well, hypnotised by his features.  
"Sir?"  
He murmured, his voice cracking a bit and his eyes welling up, about to overfill with tears.  
I snapped out of my dazed state and back into reality.   
"Y-Yes, I'll help you, lead me to him.."  
I mumbled, as he took my hand and led me deeper and deeper into the dark, winding forest.   
As we got closer to his injured friend, I could hear groans and whimpers over the crunching of leaves beneath both of our feet. I'd taken notice that he had the same human feet as I did. Hm.

"J-Joe?"  
His injured friend quivered. As soon as his eyes met mine, the blood drained from his face.  
"Joe! Y-You brought back a-a hunter..!"  
I shook my head, kneeling down slowly to level our eyes  
"N-No...I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help.."  
I went silent for a moment, before murmuring under my breath  
"I'd never hurt your kind."  
A small wave of relief seemed to wash over the wounded teen's face as I leaned down to examine the injury on his leg.  
It seemed to be...a deep; red cut. Looked pretty close to tearing the muscle.  
"What's your name?"  
I looked up at him, his face round and soft, his light brown cap covering his hair, as greyish blue eyes poured into mine, as Joe sat on the ground a few inches away from me.  
"P-Patrick"  
He sniffed. I nodded a bit glancing at Joe out of the corner of my eye.  
"And I assume you're Joe?"  
The dark-haired boy nodded, cracking a small grin.   
I turned my attention back to the cut, taking a small first aid kit I had packed in my backpack. Opening it, I searched through to find some bandages, anti-bacterial cream, and medical tape to secure the bandages.  
As I clean and bandaged up Patrick's leg, I couldn't help but notice that Joe was gazing at me the whole time, I could feel his eyes seemingly admiring the way I cleaned up Patrick.   
I smiled a bit as I looked over my work.  
"I'll come back tomorrow to replace the bandages. Should we meet up here?"  
I asked, getting "sure" from both of them.   
Patrick and Joe both thanked me and shook my hand, told me they were looking forward to tomorrow.

As I walked through the green trees, my mind was stuck on Joe. But why Joe? And why not Patrick?   
I wondered through the forest on my way home, my mind lost in thoughts about Joe, Patrick, and our meet-up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys this is kinda just a short filler chapter until i get some motivation write but hey!! i hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll hopefully get to writing more!!

I got home later that evening, and Pete was waiting for me in the kitchen my mom and I shared.  
"Your mom not home yet?"  
Pete asked half-heartedly. I shook my head.  
"You know she works late. Like, every night."  
Pete cracked a grin, before piping up again.   
"So, like, what the hell did you do in the forest all that time? Masturbate or something?"  
I had to do a double take. I obviously couldn't tell Pete who I met in the forest, he'd hunt them down and kill them as far as I know.  
"Uh, I- yeah, yeah I masturbated"   
I lied, nervously turning to the fridge to get a day-old salad, moving to set at the old dining table where Pete sat.  
"Really? Thats weird, but I like it."  
He winked, chuckling to himself.  
I swear, no matter how much he preached about God, he's probably gay, as far as I know. When he's not hunting with me, he hangs out with this kid in our algebra class named Mikey. Rumor has it they made out behind the bleachers at the homecoming game. Pete told me they haven't, but Mikey says otherwise.  
My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Pete, again.   
"Up for hunting again tomorrow morning?"  
The repetative question loomed in my head longer than usual this time.  
"Yeah. Can we go a bit later, like..."  
Andy thought back to when he was talking to Joe and Patrick.  
"Uh, 12:30?"  
Pete looked caught off guard by the question.  
"Sure..I'll be here at 12:15 tomorrow. See ya then."  
He finished, walking out the feont door.  
I sighed, my thoughts drifting.   
"Was Patrick doing okay? Was Pete gay? Why was Joe so pretty?"  
I suddenly snapped back into reality on the last question.   
Why did I just ask myself that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay i wrote something.....nice.. and thank u all for reading this and leaving kudos!! it warms my gay heart thank you v much

I slept pretty good last night. Which was a tad weird, considering I usually manage to get only 2-3 hours, max.  
I laid in bed, only to hear the all too familiar sounds of Pete coming in.

Whap.

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump.

"Andy?"  
Pete's voice rang through my ears as I sighed softly.  
"I'm awake."  
I answered blandly, rolling out of my bed and pushing away the blankets that surrounded me.  
"You slept in until 12:15? I thought you would've been up earlier."  
I shook my head as I got dressed, ignoring Pete's eyes scanning my body.  
"I actually got sleep last night."  
Pete nodded a bit, as I noticed him admiring my tattoo sleeves.  
"Your tats are sick, Hurley."  
He stated, while rising from his seat, moving his hand and touching my arm a bit.  
"Oh, u-um, thanks.."  
I stuttered, tugging my arm away from his touch a little too quickly, earning a surprised look from Pete.  
"Y-You can wait downstairs, I might be a while."  
He nodded as he exited my room, as I tried to get that weird moment out of my mind.  
I packed up some bandages and anti-bacterial cream in my bag for Patrick, along with a couple bottles of water and some apples.  
I finished getting ready soon after that, leaving my house with Pete and walking along the gravel roads.  
Pete and I didn't talk during the walk to the forest. I could sense there was an awkward auora in the air, probably because of what happened back in my room. I can't help but to wonder why he decided to touch my arm randomly.  
We reached the woods around 1 o'clock.  
"Split up, meet back here in 4 hours."  
Pete spat at me, before quickly darting away from me in the opposite direction. It caught me a bit off guard, as I wonder if I hurt his feelings somehow. Hm.

Walking through the dense trees was always... calming, for me. A stress-reliver. A chance to let my thoughts roam and to clear my mind. I mainly thought about Patrick and Joe, how they were doing, rather than that encounter with Pete back at the house. 

After about 15 minutes of walking, I reached the meet-up spot, to find a napping Patrick there.  
Quietly, I sat next the the smaller teen and examined his leg carefully, not waking him. The bandages were ripped off somehow, but the wound a bit looked better than yesterday.

Crunch, Crunch

"Andy?"  
I turned my head a cracked a small smile when I saw him.  
"Hey Joe." I replied softly, as he took the spot between Patrick and I.  
"Is he..?"  
"Yeah, he was sleeping when I came here."  
Joe nodded a bit, moving his head to look at me.  
"Trick's wound healing at all?"  
"Oh yeah, its a lot better than what it was yesterday."  
Joe's dark blue eyes lit up with excitment at my statement, as he pulled me in for a surprise bear hug.  
"Thanks man. You're a life saver."  
He murmured into my shoulder as I nodded, shyly wrapping my arms around his thin frame, my cheeks a light shade of red.  
We stayed there, hugging for a while, which I didn't complain about, and I don't think Joe minded either.  
"Joe..?.....Andy?"  
A sleepy voice from behind us sounded.  
"Thats us."  
Joe sighed, smiling a bit as he gave me a squeeze before pulling away from our hug.  
Patrick's mouth curved into a small grin as he sat up, yawning and stretching his arms out.  
"My scratch look any better? Sorry 'bout the bandages being gone. I accidentally snagged them on a bush somewhere."  
I shook my head.  
"Its alright, it probably needed to air out anyway, and there isn't a sign of infection. I'm gonna dab some bacterial cream and put a couple of bandages on there, and you should be ok."  
Patrick thanked me softly, as Joe smiled.  
While aiding to Patrick's cut, Joe's voice suddenly interrupted my thought.  
"Wanna stay with us tonight? Like, here in the forest?"  
I grinned, a tad excited at Joe's statement as I sealed Patrick's leg in bandages.  
"Sure. Where do you guys, like, sleep?"  
"Oh, we have an abandon treehouse in a secluded part of the woods. Quite cozy."  
Patrick murmured quietly, picking at his fingernails.  
Joe nodded in agreement.  
"Wanna go?"  
"Right now..?"  
"Yeah, right now!"  
Joe grinned, pulling me up by my forearm and latching his hand onto mine; as my cheeks flushed a soft rose color.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys micah here!! just tellin you guys thanks for waiting!! its been kinda late and lazy bc ive started school, but hopefully ill bang out new chapters soon ty!

Their 'apartment' was as Joe made it out to be. Abandon, secretive, run-down. It did seem....cozy, in its own charming way.  
Joe beamed a smile when we got there.  
"Like it? I call it Casa del Trohman, but Trick just calls it the Fort."  
I nodded, chuckling softly.  
"Yeah, it looks shitty, but endearing."  
I heard Patrick giggle a bit as he started up the rickety latter.  
"You've only seen the outside, Andy. Wait till you see the inside."  
Patrick said sarcastically, as I began to follow him up the latter, hearing Joe behind me.  
"Nice view from down here, cupcake!"  
Joe half yelled from below me, causing my cheeks to heat up.  
"Glad you like it!"  
I retorted, earning a snort from Joe.

The interior wasnt too bad. It wasnt that cluttered as I thought it would be. Two stacks of clothes off to the corner, while a massive pile of dirty and worn-out comic books lay strewn across the floor, while a few sleeping bags rest comfortably by a window with various posters of bands adorning the walls.  
"Its not much."  
Patrick mumbles softly, moving to sit on one of the sleeping bags  
"Its enough, though."  
Joe says, locking the small door beneath him.  
"How long have you guys lived up here?"  
I questioned cautiously, looking at the comics that lay scattered on the wooden floors.  
Silence.  
"Uh, pretty much after everyone kicked us out... we were only about 12 or so."  
Joe replied quietly as Patrick nodded in agreement.  
An awkward auora remained in the room, until Patrick piped up again.  
"How about we get to know each other, Andy? Well, Joe and I know each other, but we don't know you too much"  
Patrick chucked softly.

For a few hours, Andy, Joe, and Patrick talked about whatever came to mind; families, life, comics.

After talking for a while, they ended up falling asleep atop each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo micah here!!!! my deepest apologies about the lack of fanfic, i've been soo busy. but i've finally finished chapter 6 :-) hope you guys enjoy <333

Beep.     Beep.

Beep.     Beep.

"Patrick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you shut your watch off?"  
I layed silently with my eyes closed, relying on my hearing and touch to figure out the situation.  
Okay, a weight on my chest, and muffled conversations  
"...what time is it?"  
Shuffling.  
"8 a.m"  
The mass upon me suddenly disappeared.  
"Shit-"  
Wood creaking.  
"Sorry about that.."  
A tired-sounding Joe mumbled, his hand resting on my chest.  
"-not really, you were pretty damn comfortable"  
Soft chuckling from Joe and Patrick.  
They must think I'm still asleep.

"Andy? Heeeyyyyy Andyyyy.."  
Joe's voice echoed softly, as a rough hand shook my shoulders gently.  
"Mmh?"  
Pretending to wake up, I opened my eyes slowly.  
"..hey Joe"  
I cracked a small smile and yawned softly, as Joe pulled me to sit up.  
"You sleep ok? I hope you dont mind i kinda layed on you"  
I giggled a bit.  
"Yeah, and I don't mind at all."  
Joe smiled.  
"Anytime you have to be home?"  
"No, don't think so. My mom isnt even home half the time"  
Joe nodded.  
"Then we can hang out today?"  
I glanced over at Patrick, who passed out and was now curled up in his sleeping bag.  
"Yeah, thats cool"  
Joe grinned with excitement.  
"Great! Y'know, I'm really glad Trick and I have a new friend, we haven't really talked to anyone for, like, 5 years.."  
Joe murmured, scratching the back of his head.  
"I'm happy to be your friend."  
I replied, looking over at Patrick. I slowly laid back down onto the sleeping bag Joe and I shared.  
"Mind if we sleep a bit longer..?" I asked, peeping up at Joe as he nodded.  
"Mhm,"  
He mustered, before resuming his place on me. His face was now buried into my shoulder, with an arm draped over my chest, and his antlers seeming to stretch far behind him.  
He feel asleep relativley quick, quiet snoring ensuing.  
I reached a hand up cautiously, my fingers grazing his mess of curly brown locks. Soon enough, I was brushing his hair and smiling dumbly, my face a soft pink. Was I falling for him?

About an hour later..

Bump. Bump. 

Bump. Bump.

"Hurley! You up there? ANDY!"  
I woke up with a gasp, my brain immedietly registering Pete's voice from below the treehouse. I shook Joe gently, waking him up with a grunt.  
"an..Andy? What? Who's yelling?" he murmured with fatigue.  
"I-Its my friend P-Pete... I have to go."  
I replied in a whisper, collecting my backpack nervously.  
"So soon? Can you come back tomorrow?"  
Joe yawned, his arms moving to capture me in a hug from behind. I smiled, turning around and returning his hug. I could feel Joe's smile on my shoulder and his arms squeezing me. Even though I wanted to stay in his grasp forever, I knew I had to go.  
"Bye Joe, I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"  
Joe nodded, lazily kissing my cheek.  
"Later, Hurley." He grinned, turning to go back to his sleeping bag next to Patrick. 

I quickly closed the door to the treehouse, climbing down the shallow, rickety ladder to greet Pete, who stood there with a not-so-happy look.  
"Where the fuck were you? Why in this treehouse in the dead parts of the woods?" he stated, demanding an answer from me.  
"I, uh, well, I guess I just wandered around in the woods yesterday and got lost... somehow ended up here and slept in there..!"  
I shrugged, silently hoping he'd believe me.  
"Hm, whatever, weirdo. Lets just get back home, I'm starving."  
Pete said, before marching huskily in the direction of town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are some minor suggestions of sexual attempts w/o consent, just a warning<3
> 
> anyway, ik its been a while but ive had the sudden urge to update! its a bit long bc i had a lot of ideas along the way, so thank you so so much for your patience! i love you all!

After what seemed like days of walking, Pete's voice rang through the silent forest.  
"So, what were you doing in that treehouse?"  
He asked, throwing me a shit-filled grin.  
"Summoning the devil, Peter!" I replied sarcastically.  
"I was just sleeping, in that treehouse.." I huffed, moving to look at him.  
Pete smiled sinfully, looking at me with dark brown eyes.  
"Are you suuurrrrree? Hmm? Were you sleeping with some girl up there?"  
Pete retorted, piching my arm!  
"No!" I flushed, giving him a hateful glare, getting a snort in response.  
"If thats what you sayyy..!" Pete sang, skipping faster towards the town, as I trailed behind.

 

"Hey, Hurley," Pete mumbled through a mouthful of pizza I had ordered earlier  
"'sup, Wentz?" I replied, pecking at the crust of my finished pizza  
"Wanna spend the night at my place, y'know, just for fun?" He shrugged, brown eyes peaking up from behind a slice  
I nodded in response shallowly.  
"Sure, man, give me like 10 minutes to pack my stuff?" I asked.  
Pete gave me a nod, as I moved to my room to prepare an overnight bag.

Although I've only been to Pete's house a couple times, he gave me a small tour of his small, yet cozy home, before making our way up to his room.  
"Sorry if its a bit messy, don't really get around to cleaning.." he said, shuffling through the minimal clothes scattered across his floor, before moving to hang some up.  
"Hey, I'm just kind of tired, mind if I go to bed early?" I murmured, laying down on the opposite side of Pete's bed.  
"Yeah, sure man, I'll probably get to bed soon too, night dude." Pete replied softly.  
"G'nite." I said, sleep slowly falling over me.

I woke up suddenly with a hand on the waistband of my pants and something pressed against my upper thigh.  
"Pete?" I said quietly, quickly shoving his hand away from my hips.  
"O-Oh Andy, I can explain fuck," He rambled, as I rapidly moved away from him and out of the bed.  
"Pete, what the hell?" I said, putting on my basketball shorts and grabbing my bag, standing by the door.  
"Andy, I'm sorry, I'm–" Pete replied, moving to get out of bed.  
"No, No." I huffed, turning and walking out of his room.

I treaded down the street, mulling over what had happened. Why was he trying to advance on me? Like that? I mean, he says he's straight, but how could you know for sure? 

My mind was racing, until I managed to find myself below Patrick and Joe's treehouse; as I knocked softly on their door.  
"Joe? Patrick?" I questioned, voice quivering due to the chilly atmosphere of autumn.  
"Andy..?" Said a sleepy-sounding Joe as he opened the door to the treehouse.  
"Oh, fuck dude, you must be freezing, come in man.." Joe yawned, allowing me inside.  
I shivered as he took a seat next to Joe on his sleeping bag.  
"Hey man, you alright?" Joe asked, pulling me in for a warm hug as I sniffled, shaking my head 'no'  
"You wanna talk about it?" Joe replied, stroking my hair soothingly.  
"Mhm. 'n the morning." I responded, burrowing his head into Joe's shoulder and wrapping his body around him, both of us eventually drifting off to sleep.

"Hey....Joe..." I murmured, my face pressed into Joe's neck.  
"Mmm?" Hummed Joe in response, lazily rubbing my back.  
"Morning." I smiled, leaning up to meet Joe's gaze.  
His eyelids were heavy over clear blue eyes, a small smile on his lips as he yawned.  
"You wanna talk about yesterday?" Joe asked calmly, taking my hand in his own and stroking over the top softly with his thumb I nodded gently, explaining it to him as Patrick slept heavily.  
"..It was so weird...it wss so uncomfortable and I just..left....I didn't wanna see him after that.."  I elaborated, voice cracking as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.  
"Hey, hey..I'm sorry that happened, come here." Joe said as he pulled me in for a hug, one of his hands wrapped around my torso and one gently petting the back of my head; as I softly sobbed into his shoulder  
"Its alright, Andy, you're safe now..its okay..." He whispered, resting his chin on my head.

After a bit, Joe had eased my stress greatly.  
"Thank you.." I said, as I rested my forhead against his.  
"Thank you." I said repeated softer, as I pressed my lips against his in a gentle kiss. Joe fliched out of surprise, but quickly got accustomed; as he cupped my face with his hand.  
We pulled away slowly, as Joe pecked my lips once again.  
"Hey.." I said softly, nudging my nose against Joe's. "I didn't know you were gay." I smiled.  
"Well, I could say the same thing about you" He giggled, pulling me in for a bear hug.  
I smiled into his shoulder, throwing out a potentially dangerous suggestion.  
"Hey, Joe....you wanna maybe try to come to my house today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur reading this: thank you and i appreciate you for sticking around!!! if u guys want more (which, i mean, hopefully you do!) you should definetly leave kudos and/or a comment :*** love you!!!!!


End file.
